Nine Years Later
by MustluvKits101
Summary: It's been nine years since Rin was resurrected by Sesshoumaru and she's all grown up. It also appears both her and her lord are developing feelings for each other. Of course, Naraku comes and ruins it all. Then the wolf tribe enters the scene. Pairings Ri


Hello Peoples! I'm posting this story for my friend Ayame so I'll be Posting Whatever chapter I get from her. 

Ok. So here's what's going on. Basically Rin is around 16 years old and it looks like she's showing someinterest in Sesshoumaru. Of course, Naraku comes in just to mess everything up.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Where am I?

It was getting late in the day, and a small travelling group stopped to rest for the night. A young woman wearing a pink kimono looked questioningly at her lord. His long silver hair hung loosly about him, allowing the wind to play with it's tresses. Sharp golden eyes pierced through the darkness about him.The light from the moon above them gave her caretaker an almost... godlike quality, making his pale skin and demonic markings seem to glow.

_He's so beautiful, he hasn't changed a bit since he first found me_. The woman was brought out of her musings when she heard her stomach growling at her. _Okay,Okay, fine. I guess it's time to look for food_.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get some food, okay?" Her soft voice brought the demon lord out of his own thoughts. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She really had grown so much, and yet, she was still the very same child he had ressurrected.

Her hair had grown out,and was left falling about her shoulders. She had gotten a little taller too, up to his chest. Rin had become a woman right before his very eyes, _in more ways then one_...that's where he decided to cut his thoughts off.

It would not do for a high ranking demon such as himself to be thinking such things about a mere mortal. After all, he had quite the reputation amongst other demonsand he had rather it stayed that way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" It was almost a whisper, so soft was it, but Rin knew he had heard her. He nodded, feeling no demonic presences in the surrounding area, analmost unnoticeable gestureif you weren't Rin, in silent approval of her request. As hewatchedher skipoff in her search for food, he allowed one last thought before truring his attention outward. _Such strange creatures, these humans are._

"Jaken, you will accompany Rin." His icy voice rang throughout the clearing. After a quick "Yes, my Lord", the little toad was off after the now dissappearing figure of Rin.

So many confusing thoughts had entered his mind where that strange child was concerned. _No, not child_ he thought _she is a young woman now_. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he's find himself staring at her as she slept, and once or twice even let his own icy mask slip. Of course, he made sure neither she nor Jaken ever saw this.

A strange wind blew around the camp, sending the hairs on the back of even Sesshoumaru's neck standing up. _Something's going to happen tonight_ he thought. He stood there pondering it a few moments before giving up and sitting down against a tree.

With an almost inperceivable sigh, he allowing his eyes to rest, one last thought floating through his mind before dozing. _Now if only I could figure out what._

**With Rin and Jaken**

"Rin, may I ask you a question?" The toad had finally caught up with her, finding her picking mushrooms to eat. Of course after so much time finding her own meals, Rin knew which ones were edible, and which ones weren't.

"Sure, Master Jaken" She plopped another mushroom into her mouth. _Now what does he want_ she thought, though she never expected him to say the one thing he did.

" Why do I sometimes catch youlooking atour lord with such a soft look about you? Rin, you seem almost infatuated with him." He knew he was being blunt, but he might as well get this over with. Jaken had to admit, the once-child had deffinately grown on him, and he didn't want her to be hurt.

He looked up at the not-so-little Rin's face as she tried to put the most innocent look she could,on as a crimson blush spread across her face.

She was mortified!

_How could he know! I thought Jaken surely would have been the last to figure this out, seeing as how he's usually dense about these things. Crapp! What am I gonna do? Okay Rin, calm down, just breath and pretend you have no idea what he's talking about._

"H-How did you know?" _Damn..Damn me and my stupid curiosity_. If it were even possible, Rin's face deepened it's shade so she now looked almost like a cherry.

Jaken, on the other hand, was thoroughly surprised. He thought she would at least put up a struggle before she confessed her secret. _On the other hand, it could just be this Jaken's amazing interrogation skills_ he thought smugly.

The silence was quite suddenly broken by a loud explosion as poisonous miasma surrounded them, knocking both companions unconcious.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Even though his eyes were closed, the Taiyoukai was still on full alert. So, of course, as soon as he caught the scent of miasma in the air he shot up and towards the familiarstench of Naraku. He quickened his pace when he noticed Rin's scent of Vanilla mixed in withthat of his enemy.

_Damn that bastard hanyou. He will pay for touching what belongs to this Sesshoumaru. _His eyes flashed red as he felt a strange pang settle itself in his stomach when he reached the clearing. He was unableto think of what it was though, as all thoughts ceased when all he saw was an unconcious Jaken and quite a few dropped mushrooms laying in the spot where, judging by the smell, Rin had oncestood.

He felt almost...relieved when he found that he did not catch the scent of death in the surrounding area. _Rin must still be alive! I need to get to her before she's harmed._ Of course these traitorous thoughts were roughly locked in a little box then thrown into the depths of his mind.

_So, the half-breed thinks I care for the littlehuman. He will pay for his insolence with his life._

And so, with a smirk planted on his handsome face, Sesshoumaru gathered his youki about his feet and began following the scent of Naraku on his cloud.

(A/N: I almost cut it off right here, but I deceded to keep it going for just a little longer.)

**With Rin At Naraku's Castle**

_Ow, that hurt. What happened?_Just about everything was sore, not to mention her head was pounding. She tried to reach up in an attempt to relieve the pain but found her arms bound above her head in metal shackles.

_Wait...chains? What's going on, and while I'm asking, where am I? The last thing I remember was talking to Jaken then..._ Rin gasped when she remembered the conversation she had had about Lord Sesshoumaru and her face once again lit up a bright pink. Her eyes widened even further when she remebered what happened after that.

_I've been taken_ She thought, numb with fear. She felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall. Unfortunately, they just kept coming as her thoughts took a turn for the worst.

_What if Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't come for me and I'm stuck here forever? He will come for me though, right?I don't wanna die here...I never even told him how much I l-l... _Rin stopped in her inner rantings when she heard voices out side her door.

"Why did you kidnap Sesshoumaru's human onna." The first voice was female, and she immediately paired the sound of it to Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, the one who had captured her the first time when she had been young._ That means...the other voice must be..._

" Patience Kagura, you shall see my plans soon enough."Grrrr.. she could just hear Naraku smirking and nearly yelled at him to wipe it off his smug little face until she remembered her nasty little situation. She shook in fear and slight frustration.

_Well, this sucks. I'm stuck in this stupid castle with Naraku and his minions, chained, I might add. Now that ass thinks he can pull off some stupid plan by usingme againstmy lord? _Rin allowed a very unlady-like snort to pass her lips _As if. He probably doesn't even like me that way. He hates humans. _A bit of sadness shot through her heartat this thought, but she ignored it. She looked up as the door was ever-so-slowly opened to reveal the still-smirking Naraku.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It couldn't possibly be the same little brat that followed Sesshoumaru around." She could here his sneer even from across the room. " You have grown quite a bit. I must say, you have become, quite..._lovely_." She shuddered as she felt his cold hand on her cheek, trying to move away. _Ewwww he's touching me! Get it off. _"Get your filthy claws off of me, you sicko."

Rin hoped the shaking she was experiencing wasn't reflected in her voice. The next thing she knew, Naraku had grabbed her face and tilted it up toward him, brought his hand up, then...

**_Smack_**

Rin sat there with wide eyes as a stinging sensation was felt on her cheek. Silent tears fell from deep brown pools as the pain was finally felt. _He...he slapped me! That sick little bastard slapped me!_

"Now now, my dear. We don't need you acting up. You are, after all a special guest here at my home. You should be grateful you aren't dead_...yet_." He was toying with her, she knew it, and yet, her body refused to stop shaking.

"Kagura, tend to the girl, then bring her to my room." His deepvoice broke the stifling silence of the room. "Yes _Master_."The Sorceresssaid it with almost unhidden disgust. She was the wind, and she desserved to be free. So, as she watched Naraku leave the room, before turing to the other peron present.

"Come here, girl." Rin looked up at the other woman, and noticed the sadness that had built up in her red eyes. She felt she could trust this incarnation, even though she had kidnapped her once in the past.

Rin watched warily as Kagura undid her chains and helped her to her feet. However, instead of going in the direction of Naraku's room, she was lead toward what she recognized asa door leading outside_. Where is she taking me_? Almost as if she had heard her unspoken question, Kagura turned towards her.

"I'm getting you out of here." And with that both females sped off in her feather.

**With Naraku**

He had watched the whole exchange through Kanna's mirror_. So, she thinks she can betray this Naraku and get away with it? Fine then, I'll grant you what you've always wanted...your freedom._

He slowly opened his palm face up as a small sphere appeared in the center. Kagura's heart.Naraku then closed his fingers around it and squeezed it tightly until it cracked and broke,soon leaving nothing but dust.

**With Rin and Kagura**

They had to land suddenly when a shock of pain passed through Kagura's chest. It seemed Naraku had found out about her plan after all. At least she had gotten thegirl far away from her so-called "master". She felt rather than saw the young woman next to her turn worried eyes upon her.

Kagurascreamed in pain one last time before literaly dissolving into thin air, leaving one final message. _Finally, I have been freed from him. The wind is no longer kept imprisoned. _Before her soul floated up toward the heavens.

"Kagura! No, don't leave yet!" Her cries were in vain as she watched her rescuer slowly vanish before her.Rin dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. After what seemed like hours, exhaustion finally set it and she laid down where she stood.

However, right before she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a white wolf.

* * *

w00t! That's the first chapter! This is my first actual story, my other one doesn't really count.

Oh ya, it might take a while to bring Sesshoumaru back into this, since it is my freind who came up with the plot for this one. I'm just rewriting and proofreading it.

I'll tell you what, though. If anyone can guess who that is at theend of the chapter, I'll give you a virtual not-real cookie!

R&R

xoxoxoMustluvKits101


End file.
